Pośmiertnie
by coolness1
Summary: Dziwne. Ansgtowe. Post CoE. Teoretycznie Jack/Ianto, choć Jack we własnej osobie się nie pojawia.


**_A/N: _**_Betowała Miryoku, za co ogromnie jej dziękuję ;* Miniaturka z przed dwóch, bądź trzech miesięcy. Dziwna. Angst. Post CoE._

* * *

POŚMIERTNIE

_Nazywam się Ianto Aaron Jones i właśnie umarłem…_

S: Mówi Smith do Centrali. Mamy nowego.

C: Tu Centrala do agenta nr 2 Smitha. Przyjęliśmy. Wprowadzić go.

_Śmierć jest inna. Nie jest taka, jak ją sobie wyobrażałem, ani też taka, jak opisywali ją Suzie i Owen czy też Jack, który ze śmiercią zetknął się więcej razy niż ktokolwiek inny. Owszem, była ciemność, ale tylko na początku, przez pewien czas. Może oni po prostu nie dotarli dalej._

S: Imię, nazwisko…?

I: Ianto. Ianto Jones.

S: Pełne imię i nazwisko.

I: Rodzice…?

S: Nie żyją.

I: Hannah i Caleb.

S: Rodzeństwo?

I: Siostra. Rhi. Rhiannon.

S: Żona, dziewczyna, kochanka…?

I: Jack Harkness.

S: To było już następne pytanie.

S: Data i miejsce śmierci.

I: Po co mnie tu trzymacie? Gdzie ja, do cholery, jestem? Czy ty żyjesz? Kim ty jesteś? I dlaczego wyglądam jak żywy człowiek, skoro jestem martwy?

S: Tu Smith do Centrali. Nowy zadaje zbyt wiele pytań. Nie upoważniono mnie do udzielania na nie odpowiedzi. Werdykt?

C: Centrala do agenta Smitha. Nie upoważniamy. Zwykłe procedury. Sporządź obowiązkowy protokół.

_Zadawał wiele pytań, jednocześnie nie odpowiadając na żadne z moich. Naprawdę nie wiedziałem, co się dzieje i gdzie się znajduję. Wyglądało to jak normalne miejsce na Ziemi (choć wiem, że takim nie było) – zwykły pokój, pośrodku stół i dwa krzesła. Na jednym siedziałem ja, na drugim ten mężczyzna, Smith bodajże. Do munduru miał przypiętą krótkofalówkę, przez którą co jakiś czas zamieniał parę słów z kimś (bądź czymś). W ręce trzymał długopis, którym zawzięcie spisywał na kartce papieru moje odpowiedzi. Czułem się jak na przesłuchaniu, jakby mnie zaraz mieli wtrącić do więzienia._

I: Lisa?

L: Najwyraźniej. Umarłeś wcześniej, niż myślałam.

I: Jesteś taka sama… jak wcześniej… przed…

L: Ty jesteś inny, zmieniłeś się.

I: Nie, dlaczego?

L: Po prostu, to widać. To przez niego, prawda?

_Życie po śmierci jest w zasadzie takie same jak przed nią, tyle że spotykamy osoby, które już nie żyją. Sami, po prawdzie, jesteśmy martwi. Spotkałem Lisę, raz, na początku, później już nigdy więcej, chyba mnie unikała. Miała rację, zmieniłem się. Zmieniło mnie Torchwood (wszystkich zmienia) i zmienił mnie Jack (on tak na wszystkich wpływa). _

I: Jack? Jack, to naprawdę ty? Jack!

_Pewnego razu spotkałem też Jacka. Jacka, którego znałem, wcale nie znając. Myślałem, że to był on, że jednak w jakiś sposób umarł i też tu trafił. Nie mogłem jednak do niego podejść, coś mnie zatrzymywało. Nie słyszał mnie też. To był jakby cień prawdziwego Jacka, który wciąż gdzieś tam żył, umierał i zawsze wracał do świata żywych. To w pewien sposób przypominało film. Obejrzałem całe życie Jacka, dowiadując się o nim rzeczy, których nigdy mi nie powiedział. Miałem wrażenie, że poznałem całkiem nową osobę, ale mimo wszystko to był on, kapitan Jack Harkness. Lepiej było na niego tylko patrzeć, niż nie móc go nawet oglądać, nawet jeśli to nie był do końca Jack._

I: John Hart. Nie postarzałeś się za wiele. Zgaduję, że śmierć tragiczna?

J: Nie jesteś lepszy.

I: Torchwood, tam nikt nie umiera śmiercią naturalną.

I: Jak zginąłeś?

J: Normalnie. Ktoś okazał się lepszy ode mnie…

I: Przyznajesz to tak spokojnie?

J: Tak. Bo nie był o wiele lepszy, zginął wraz ze mną, zabiłem go, umierając.

I: Aha.

_Rozmowy z Johnem Hartem miały to do siebie, że człowiek miał wrażenie, iż on zaraz wyciągnie broń i strzeli. Niezbyt optymistyczna myśl. Ale mimo tego, że rozmowy z nim nie były pokrzepiające, rozmawialiśmy w miarę często._

J: Pocałuj mnie.

I: Dlaczego?

J: Całowałeś się z kimś od czasu, kiedy całował cię Jack?

I: Nie…

J: No właśnie.

_John chyba twierdził, że czuć na mnie jeszcze jego smak. Nie wiem, czy się mylił, czy też nie. W każdym razie go pocałowałem. Wrażenie było co najmniej dziwne, bądź co bądź nie na co dzień całuje się sadystycznych drani, którzy kiedyś byli z osobą, którą kochasz. Całować umiał bardzo dobrze, trzeba przyznać (w końcu uczył się od mistrza), ale mimo wszystko to nadal nie był Jack. Poza tym jedyne, co robił, to mnie irytował. Nawet się nie przyjaźniliśmy, przynajmniej nie bardzo._

I: Myślisz, że Jack kiedyś tu trafi, że kiedyś umrze?

J: Nie sądzę. Wiesz, nieśmiertelność i te sprawy.

I: Aha.

J: Ale może znajdzie sposób, by tu trafić... Pytanie tylko, czy z niego skorzysta? Ludzie boją się śmierci, nawet on_._

_Czasami staję na klifie, rano, kiedy dopiero wstaje słońce. Zawsze wtedy wieje tam wiatr, choćby najlżejszy, a fale rozbijają się o brzeg. Zastanawiam się wtedy, czy skoczyć, bo w sumie co mam do stracenia? Czy mogę tu umrzeć? Pytania, na które wciąż nie znam odpowiedzi. Jakaś nadzieja zawsze zatrzymuje mnie w ostatniej chwili. Siadam wtedy na klifie, zwieszając z niego nogi i wzdycham. Dzień jak co dzień._

I: Jack, trafisz tu kiedyś? Czy jest sens czekać?

_**Fin.**_


End file.
